Paths
by Tsukino Yumiko
Summary: The rule of the Homonculus has ended. There seems to be no trouble at all and everything's back to normal. But an accident occurs that will change Roy and Riza's lives forever.
1. Chapter 1 Junction in the Middle

Title: Paths

Genre: Drama, Romance.

Pairing: RoyxRiza

Rating: M

Disclaimer: *sigh I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. If I ever did... Well... Roy and Riza would have a seperate manga by now. ;)

Chapter 1: Junction in the Middle

Central Headquarters. Everything's back to normal again. Everyone's working on the things they should work on. Colonel Mustang who is now General Mustang is busier than ever. And if Mustang is busy, so was his subordinates.

''I'm so busy that I can't procrastinate anymore.'' Roy sighed.

''Well, maybe we should keep you busier then.'' Havoc joked.

''Hmmm… what if I meet your girlfriend?'' Mustang replied.

''I get it. I'll shut my mouth.'' Havoc finally defeated.

''Good. Because if the both of you won't stop distracting yourselves, I will have no choice but to use my gun.'' Riza ended the conversation and not only Roy and Havoc started to work profusely; Fuery, Falman, and Breda worked even faster. They all worked as if their life depended on it.

After an hour of silence, Havoc spoke again.

''For how long are we going to be like this?''

''You know that the military has a lot of things to organize as General Grumman became Fuhrer. Military reorganization has to be made, seeing that the previous one was ruled by a homunculus.'' Falman said, and Fury just sighed.

''Wished I was hospitalized again.''

''When that happens, don't expect us to find a cure for you.'' Roy answered.

''Aww. Come on Chief.''

''Don't worry. This is probably the last day that this office is going to be this extraordinarily hectic. We're almost done reorganizing our department.'' Riza said.

''Really?'' Roy and Havoc said together.

''Why didn't you tell us earlier?'' Roy added.

''Well, if you were listening earlier you would have known. Plus, if I did, then we won't probably finish. You guys will end up too excited to work.'' Riza answered sternly.

''Ohhh.'' Roy knew this was true.

''So… What if we celebrate after work?'' Roy suggested.

''That would be nice.'' Breda said in agreement.

''Let us go in our homes first to get changed and meet at the Central Bar?'' Roy continued.

''Your treat chief?'' Havoc hoped.

''Okay then.'' To everyone's surprise, Mustang agreed then. ''As long as everyone goes.

''I'm in.'' all four men said.

''I said everyone.'' Roy reminded them.

''Lieutenant? You are going? Right?'' Havoc said.

''Oh. I'm invited too?'' Riza said while looking at the documents.

''Ofcourse, Ma'am!'' Fuery answered.

''Your one of the boys Lieutenant!'' Havoc joked but they all glared at him. It took a moment before Riza answered.

''I guess it can't be helped then.'' Riza just gave in.

''Guess we better finish up then.'' Havoc said.

Everyone finished their works by 5 pm. They were all going straight to their homes to get changed. By 7 pm they were at the Central Bar, and everyone, even Mustang was surprised seeing Riza in normal clothes. She was wearing a white coat that was inches above her knees with matching long white boots. Her hair kept in a ponytail lying in her shoulder.

''Is something the matter?'' Riza asked.

''Nothing.'' All five men said quickly.

After having dinner, they went to the drinking part. They talked about all sorts of issues, especially those inside the military. Havoc's love life was also the center of the attention. Fuery was almost at his limit when Havoc who was half-drunk challenged Mustang to drinking 10 straight strong vodka shots.

''What colonel? Scared? If I beat you then all of the girls here in Central will fall for me!''

''You can't even win, even after 100 years.'' Roy said calmly. The influence of alcohol was starting to show.

''Both of you should stop. Both of you are heavily drunk already.'' Riza reminded them, but the whole bar was already cheering the two guys and she wasn't able to do anything. Alcohol was also getting into her.

Mustang finished his 10 shots while Havoc passed out in his seventh.

''I… told you! Haha!'' Roy yelled and everyone cheered. Now he was clearly drunk.

Falman and Breda approached Hawkeye. They told her they had to go home and take Fuery and Havoc.

''Ma'am, we're going to take these two here.'' Breda said.

''That'd be nice. What about the general?'' Riza said.

''We don't know where he lives, and we have these two to make our hands full. Sorry.'' Falman said.

''I'll take him home then.''

''What? But ma'am, you're drunk too. Its too much. We'll just call headquarters and-''

''No. His reputation will be affected. I'll take him home. Its fine.''

''Well… If you say so. We'll be going then…'' then the two men left while dragging the other two drunk men in their arms.

''Sir. We have to go.'' Riza pulled Roy. It took awhile before she managed to get Roy in the backseat of the car. While Riza was taking the burden of taking the drunk General home, the general wouldn't stop taking. Riza didn't listen to it as she can't even get a word of it.

After 30 minutes, they arrived at Roy's apartment. Riza got the keys from Roy's pockets and managed to put (more like throw) in his bed. She took of his shoes while he continued to talk nonsense. Then she took of his coat so he can get more comfortable. When Riza was about to leave, she was suddenly dragged back and she landed on the bed.

''Have you been listening to anything I've been saying, Riza?'' Roy asked her aggressively while he was on top of her, pinning her through her wrists.

''Sir, please. You're drunk. Besides I don't understand what you've been saying.''

''Well, I will repeat then. Didn't you know I'm crazy in love with you.'' Roy said looking straight in her eyes.

''Please Sir. You're drunk.'' Riza was trying to get out of his tight grasps but the alcohol seemed to have affected her strength.

''Drunk I am so, but I am not lying. I am madly in love with you.'' Then Roy moved in to her lips.

''Sir! Stop! Mmm- Let me go! You're drunk!'' Riza was trying to break but it seems that she was slowly being drowned by the alcohol's influence. Yes, she wanted him, but not this way.

***

Chapter 1 End.

弓子のノト (Yumiko's notes): Well.. Hello again. Yumiko's on her third fic. This was supposedly an entry for a contest, but well.... something happened and I lost contact with the administrator. So here. I though that I just post it here. I hope that you all guys like it. Criticism, Reviews, Comments, etc. are all welcome. I'll post the next chapter depending on the demand. :


	2. Chapter 2 Realistic Mirage

Title: Paths

Genre: Drama, Romance.

Pairing: RoyxRiza

Rating: M

Chapter 2: Realistic Mirage

**WARNING: L=E=M=O=N. Read at your own Risk. Please, don't read if you are underage. Rated M+. **

Havoc's Room. 11:30 pm

''Owww. My head.'' it was Havoc who just woke up, and currently experiencing the pain of his hangover.

''Well that was fast.'' Breda said. ''We just got back here at the dorms.''

''Guess I lost the 'match' then.'' Havoc sighed.

''You still remember that?'' Falman asked him.

''Yeah. Especially, when I tried to cheat.''

''What? How?" Falman and Breda said together. Fuery was starting to get up.

''I drugged his drink. Guess didn't work…''

''What kind of drug?'' Falman asked.

''Something that would take his strength away.'' Havoc said plainly.

''You used that? The one from Xing that Denny brought? '' Breda blurted out. Havoc just closed his eyes and gave a nod.

''What's wrong?'' Falman getting confused.

''Denny said that it would really take your strength away, either immediately or slowly. And it lasts for more or less, 24 hours.'' Breda said.

''But… That didn't happen to the General. Obviously as he gave you a humiliating defeat. He wouldn't have been able to if his strength was gone or slowly decreasing.'' Falman explained. ''And you could get court-martialed for that.'' he added to Havoc.

''Denny also said that the drug has an additional effect, depending on the concentration and if it was mixed on another solution. It could 'power up' the effect of the other solution... He tried it on Lieutenant Ross. He drugged the coffee she was drinking while working when all of a sudden she can't work anymore due to the sudden loss of stamina and the surge of fatigue. When she was brought into the hospital, she was just there, still weak, but can't sleep. She got insomia for 3 days. It was torture. I guess, it's the combining effect of the coffee. '' Breda added.

''But.. Who had it then? All of our glasses were empty when we left.'' Breda said in thinking.

''I left the glass by the chief's side.'' Havoc said.

''It certainly wasn't any of us. Seeing that all of us are… well… 'fine'.'' Falman concluded.

All of them were trying to think I who got the drugged alcohol. If all of them and the general were crossed out, it would only mean that it went to the Lieutenant, but that was impossible. Finally, Fuery broke the silence.

''I… saw the Lieutenant drink from the General's glass. She might have taken it accidentally.''

''WHAT?'' the other three shouted.

''Why didn't you stop her?!'' Havoc panicked. He knew that if this was true, which is most likely, he's good as dead when the lieutenant finds out.

''I didn't know. And plus, I was drunk. Remember. ''

''This is bad.'' all of them sighed.

***

Roy's apartment. Same time.

''_You know this is what you've wanted ever since.''_

''_NO! It's not! This is wrong! This is not him!''_

''_You know you want to, after all, it's just for one night. This is the chance you might only get. What could go wrong? He's drunk. You're drunk too. You could just tell him that it was an accident if ever.''_

''_No! No! No!''_

Riza's mind, heart, and hormones are fighting about what to do in her current situation. Her mind and heart and one, but her hormones, well they are hormones, are on the opposing side and seems to be getting stronger by the minute. While Riza was trying to resist, Roy, still heavily, drunk was starting to have his way with her.

''Sir! Please!'' Riza said while trying to push him away. Her strength to resist is almost gone now, but strangely her body is starting to heat up. No matter what Riza's reasons are for resistance, her body would not do her bidding anymore. Her mind is also being influenced by whatever she drank; she was losing her control…

Roy kept kissing her lips while grasping her wrists as he was still feeling her resistance. But as soon as he felt that her resistance already disappeared, he moved his hands to cup her face and deepened the kiss. Riza no longer resisted any of Roy's action and it seems she no longer would resist any of the things he was about to do later. On the contrary she responded to them quite nicely.

The deep kiss deepened more and more. Both of them wanted each other all this time. Both of them loved each other more than their own lives. And both of them were lusting from each other, after all they are still human.

(LEMON PART)

Roy started to move his hands throughout Riza's body while his mouth moved to fill her neck with kisses. Riza just wrapped her arms around him while letting him do what he pleases, enjoying him. Roy then moved his hands to her chests. Riza just gave a soft moan, and he was happy about her reaction. They caressed them for a moment but then he realized that her coat is still on her body, covering the much desired desire. He stopped to unbutton his white long-sleeves undershirt. After revealing his nicely toned upper body, Roy started to unbutton her snow white coat. Finally, Riza was out of her coat, now she revealed her white short dress which Roy attended to next.

Now, Riza was only wearing her undergarments, which turned on Roy even more. He started to nibble her ear then kissed her once more. His hands were back at her breasts; he took out her bra next and continued on groping them. Next, he used his tongue to lick her breasts, then her nipples which made her grasp. Soon he started sucking the right, then the left, giving both equal attentions which made her moan. While Roy was attending to her breasts, he slipped one of his hands between her legs. He still haven't taken out her panty, but it was obvious how wet she was. He touched her more over there, but he still didn't take it off as he wanted to tease her more. They didn't have time to speak but their 'gestures' were enough to tell what the other party wanted. Roy stood for a moment to take his pants off. While he was trying to get his belt off, he was surprised that Riza got up to aid him, but now she was doing more than that. She touched him there, and he was already hard, and now Roy was getting harder and harder as she continued. Soon, Roy was out of his pants and Riza let his manhood into her mouth and Roy gave a moan. Roy couldn't hold any longer and he came into her mouth, Riza just quietly accepted this, on the contrary she's enjoying it quite lustfully. Next, she used her breasts to give more satisfaction to Roy, and he was just enjoying every single moment.

When Riza finally got tired, he laid her back on his bed and anticipated that it was now his turn again to give Riza great pleasure. He took out the last of her garments and threw it to the side. Now, both of them weren't wearing anything. Then, he slipped his index finger in her which made her grasp even more. While his finger was inside her, he continued on sucking on his breasts and groped the other with his other free hand. Riza just held onto Roy as she enjoyed it. Roy soon slipped another finger in her, and this time, his touches inside her became more intense. And as it got more intense, he moan got louder and louder as a sign she is indeed enjoying it and wanting more. By the time Roy pulled out his fingers, Riza was so flustered and she's so wet. Roy then spread her legs and moved his mouth into her womanhood and started licking, this made Riza crazier. Her breathing got heavier because of the pleasure she was feeling. She gave another moan when Roy put his tongue inside her. After a minute, Roy finally ended the foreplay. It looked like they had enough anyway.

Roy placed another kiss on Riza's lips before he entered her. Riza wrapped her legs around Roy's waists and started squeezing him. Roy started slow. Both of them wanted the pleasure to last long. With his every movement she gave out a sexy moan. As she called his name, their pace got faster and faster. As one round ended, another immediately started.

It was going to be a long and tiring night.

Chapter 2 End.

弓子のノト (Yumiko's notes): Hello again! Thanks for the first five reviews I recieved. Sorry for the Lemon part but I felt it was needed. I'm out for the weekend because I'm going camping so, I posted the next chapter already. I'm afraid the net one might get a little delayed. We're going to get ready for graduation! :) I hope you guys keep supporting the story. Reviews and comments are always welcome! Thanks again soooooo much! ^.^v


	3. Chapter 3 Agonizing Stopover

Title: Paths

Genre: Drama, Romance.

Rating: Still M. Some mild sexual terms exists in the fic. WARNING….

Pairing: RoyxRiza

弓子のノト (Yumiko's notes): I'm sorry for the long wait! Schedule's been really hectic because of graduation and some unexpected events. I also had to catch up with Royai fics. But, hey, I'm finished with high school! I graduated! Plus, I got an award! Academic achievement in Mathematics! Math?! Me? It was such a surprise. I thought that if I ever got an award, it'd be in language. Oh, well, I got an award. :)

By the way, I have decided that Maes is alive. It will give more spice to the stories. If there's an info error with my fic, please let me know immediately.

Thanks for those who are keeping up with my stories. Gomen gomen minna! I'm going to post my next story soon too!

Chapter 3: Agonizing Stopover

_5am, General Mustang's apartment…._

Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye wakes up with a mild headache and tired, but feeling _very, very, very,_ good due to last night's events. That would partly explain why she's tired. When she opened her eyes and observed her surroundings, it took a while before it completely hit her everything as in everything; why she was there, what happened, what he said, how she resisted then gave in, and _their activities_. Roy is still sleeping; he was facing her, his arms wrapped around Riza's body. As she sat up and realized that only the sheets were covering her- them, more flashbacks of their love making came to her mind. She had to get out of there quickly. Riza got up and took her clothes and dressed in the fastest pace she could. She looked for her purse and saw that her stuff was scattered all around the place.

''_Was it really that wild that even my things ended up in different locations?!''_ Riza said in her head with an agonizing look. When she thought she finally got all of her things back together, Riza left the place silently and headed for hers.

***

Thank god it was still dark. There shouldn't be people in the streets at this hour. When Riza arrived by her doorstep, she placed her hands inside her purse to look for her keys, but when she can't feel her key anywhere in her bag, she panicked and opened her bag and started searching with full attention. Riza finally gave up after a few minutes and realized that she left it back in the apartment. Now, she's really in panic mode. Should she go back and retrieve her keys? But she would surely wake up Roy as she surely left his door locked? How would she explain how her keys landed in his room? In frustration she banged her head at her door. Seconds later, she heard footsteps, and the door opened.

''Riza!'' it was Rebecca, followed by Black Hayate who quickly jumped to her. ''So that's why you were pulling me towards the door..''

''Rebecca!'' Riza gave a sigh out of relief. ''But how did you get in? And when did you arrive here? I thought that your transfer orders will take effect not until next week.''

''I just arrived a couple of minutes ago. The General granted me the week off to fix my things and get used to the city. When I was about to open my door, I heard Hayate's whimpering and it got me worried. The landlady, thankfully, was worried too and convinced that I am your best friend and granted me access to your apartment with her keys. Hayate immediately ran into me. I went inside your place and fed him since he seemed so hungry. And then he started pulling me, he knew you were back.'' Rebecca explained.

''Oh. Thanks Rebecca.'' that was all that Riza could manage to say. She felt so tired and her headache is getting worse.

''By the way, what happened to you? It's almost sunrise and you just got back. Moreover, I can smell alcohol from you!'' Rebecca said, almost shouting. Hayate gave a bark in agreement after sniffing his master.

''I'll explain but lets go inside first.'' Riza's sensing the worry in her friend's voice.

The two ladies went inside the apartment. Riza let herself fall down in the couch while Rebecca went to the kitchen to get her friend a glass of water. Hayate stayed by his master's side. Rebecca returned with a glass of water and handed it to Riza. She thanked her friend; after all, Riza is really thankful that Rebecca was there. She has to tell someone everything that happened in that one short night. Well, she wouldn't be able to deny t anyway. But she knew Rebecca would surely comfort her.

Rebecca finally sat down on the couch opposite of Riza's and ended the silence.

''So… What happened?'' Rebecca asked again.

''Last night… We celebrated the ending of the 'too much paperwork because of the government adjusting. I was forced to go as the general insisted on my attendance. Havoc challenged him to a drinking duel, of course he crushed Havoc but it didn't stop him from getting drunk. Since all of them live in the dorms, Breda and Falman took Fuery and Havoc back.''

''And you were left with the colonel, I mean general.'' Riza nodded. ''Well, good thing you still had strength, assuming you also drank. You did, of course?''

''Yeah, I did. But that's the weird part. I know that I did drink, but you know I don't drink that heavy even with my high tolerance with alcohol.'' Riza took a sip on her cold water.

''But?''

''I got drunk.''

''Obviously!''

''Well, it was more than drunk. As I was getting the colonel to his apartment, I feel the alcohol hitting more and more. Thank god I managed to get the general to his bed…'' there was a long pause. Riza didn't know how to continue.

''And?'' Rebecca noticing the unusual long pause.

''The General was saying all this stupid things. But it was all because he was drunk.''

''What did he exactly say?'' Riza hoped that Rebecca will no doubt ask this, but she still hoped she wouldn't.

''He said… he… loves me.'' With this, Rebecca shrieked like a teenage girl who just read a text message from her crush. Riza anticipated this. She knew Rebecca was also a member of the Roy and Riza love team just like Maes. In fact, Riza already had her suspicions that she's one of the founders.

''Rebecca!''

''Sorry! I just couldn't stop giggling. It's like a dream come true.'' Rebecca gave a happy sigh.

''I can see that.''

''So what else did he say to you? Did you say 'I Love You' back? What happened next?'' Rebecca asked, getting more and more eager by the minute.

''He kept saying those kinds of things.'' Riza didn't want to specify further as it would only make Rebecca squeal more. ''And for the last time Rebecca, I don't see the General in that light.''

''Come on. Just make us happy, and yourself too. It'd be a happily ever after.''

Riza just answered with a glare.

''Okay. So what happened next?''

''He's drunk. So he kept saying those things, then…. he was starting to….'' again, Riza didn't know how to continue. Especially, that this part will contain lots of sensitive parts.

''He was forcing himself to me.''

''WHAT?!'' Rebecca's eyes got filled with delight.

''He's drunk!'' Rebecca returned to her normal self, sensing that her friend is getting more and more serious.

''I tried to push him away… But the alcohol got better of me. And soon, I lost all of my strength to resist him and…''

''You guys did it? You had sex didn't you?'' even though Rebecca wanted to jump for joy, she stopped herself.

''I… don't know what happened… I… suddenly lost all strength to resist him. It was like…. I got hypnotized… and went along with it…''

There was a period of silence. Riza tried to keep her calm self, but she's having a hard time because of her current state and with the consideration of recent events.

''What's more is I left my key at his place…'' Riza added.

''Does he have any idea that it's you he slept with?'' Rebecca asked.

''I don't know. I mean… I don't think that both were still… thinking.''

''And now, you're worried about what's going to happen when you see each other at work on Monday, and what you should do.'' Riza nodded.

''Well…'' Rebecca started again. ''You can't really waste your weekend pondering about this. I mean, it will really depend if Mustang remembers everything just like you do. If he does, then that'd be awkward and difficult for both of you to remain normal. But if he doesn't, then that's better for the sake of your office. Even if he finds your key, he wouldn't know that it's yours. Though I know you'll have a hard time dealing with that emotionally, regarding that… he's your first…''

Riza knew this. She was already having difficulty handling her emotions. She wouldn't admit her feelings for Roy. She would always disguise it as feelings as a bodyguard who's protecting her father's precious pupil, and also as a lifelong companion. Riza knew it was all there, but she would not admit it, because if she does, she might not know what happens next. She didn't want to get hurt, there was already too much of that in her life…

''As you said, this agonizing feeling is normal as I just lost my virginity to him. Not to mention, not in a way I expected it to be.''

''Yeah… But tell me Riza..''

''What?''

''Was he… good?''

''Rebecca!'' even with that embarrassing question, the mood lighten.

''Come on Riza! I mean, you would surely feel something. But if it was your first, was it painful?''

''Nn-no. It didn't feel like that. If it was painful then he wouldn't continue and do it again and again, would he?'' Riza answered innocently, not realizing what her answer would make Rebecca.

''OH MY GOD! Just Oh my god! Oh my Ishvala! Oh my every god there is! You did it more that just once?!''

''I don't know!'' Riza was getting redder and redder.

''But you just he did it again and again!''

''I'm new at this stuff! It was my first time, remember!''

''To make things clear, how many times you did it refers how many times he inserted his best friend into you.''

　　Riza just place her hand in her forehead and closed her eyes. Rebecca just took this as a confirmation that they, indeed, did it more than just once.

''How many times did you guys do it?!'' Rebecca raising her voice in excitement.

''Rebecca! You're going to wake the whole building! And I don't know!'' Riza just buried her face in the couch's throw pillow. She didn't want to answer her friend as it would just excite her more and it would cause her to ask further embarrassing questions. Riza remembers every single moment of the night, and she's hoping that Rebecca would not detect that.

''Well… It seems like it was a _wild night_… Hmmm….?'' Rebecca teased.

Riza didn't want to take her face from the pillow, her face might just give out the answer.

''Seems like it was…'' Rebecca continued.

''Rebecca!''

''What?! Just making my speculations… I'm so curious… I wonder how many positions you did. And all this in your first time…''

''Rebecca!''

''I wonder if you had an orgasm.''

''Rebecca!!!'' Riza was getting irritated now as she was getting more and more embarrassed. It was ofcourse, her first time, but she was not that dumb in this kinds of things. She knew what these terms meant.

''Okay. Okay. Stopping. Though, I am curious how long and big the general's-''

''REBECCA!!!''

It was almost 7am. Rebecca decided to prepare breakfast for the both of them. She insisted on serving breakfast and Riza go freshen up and take a short rest while she does the work. During breakfast, Rebecca opened up the discussion again.

''What are you planning now, Riza?'' Rebecca asked.

''I… don't know. Like you said, we'll only find out when we go back to work on Monday…''

''I'm sorry that this is only I can do for you.'' Rebecca was feeling sorry for her friend.

''I'm okay Rebecca. I'm not wrecked as you think I am.''

''And Riza Hawkeye is back after just one shower.''

''It helped.'' Riza answered with a smile.

***

Chapter 3 End

弓子のノト (Yumiko's notes) again: Well, guys, I hope you like it. I'm working on the next chapter right this moment! I'm sorry again for being out for so long. Reviews will be appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4 Two Checkpoint Surprises

Title: Paths

Genre: Drama, Romance.

Rating: Still M.

Pairing: RoyxRiza

Chapter 4: Two Checkpoint Surprises

How time flies. It was already Monday morning. Riza got up earlier than usual; after all, she practically didn't get any sleep last night. It would be hard for anyone to be in this kind of situation. She can't hide the fact she's nervous. She would know today if the General remembers their night together, if he remembers as clear as she does…

Riza took a shower, dressed up, made breakfast, fed Hayate, ate breakfast, and prepared to leave. She tried to do all of these morning chores in the way she normally does- in the way before that night happened. But the harder she tried, the more that something wrong happens. When she took a shower, she forgot to turn the heater on, causing a slight panic. When she made breakfast, she almost overcooked the eggs. When she fed Hayate, sheaccidentally put too much on the pup's bowl. She and Hayate were already set to go, but she had to sit down for a moment.

''What in the world… I need to calm down…'' Riza sighed. She was trying too hard. And Hayate sensed this and gave his master whimper.

''I'm sorry boy. You're right, I can't let one night ruin my whole life.'' with that said, she and Hayate left the apartment and headed for work.

***

Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye arrived at their office at 7:30, an hour early to their in-time and half an hour early on her usual arrive time. She tried to take a nap; after all, she only slept for how many hours. But even with the office's silence, she can't even shut her eyes. Hawkeye just decided to get their paperwork for the day. After retrieving it from the office, she placed the right documents to their respective officers. When she started on her pile, Falman arrived and greeted her good morning. The Lieutenant returned this in her straight, cold voice. Fuery was next to arrive; followed by Breda. By 8:30, Havoc burst in the office, panting. It was obvious that he overslept and that he was afraid of getting late. This isn't the first time this happened. He can't afford to be late. Havoc was not Mustang after all. He was more concerned of Hawkeye's wrath rather than the salary deduction.

''Did I make it on time?'' Havoc said while panting.

''Congratulations, Havoc. You managed to get to work on time. Now, before I get a hold of my guns, I suggest you start with your work.'' Havoc managed to gave a salute despite his fear.

All four men focused on their work, but they were also speculating on why the lieutenant already used her gun threats early this morning, and only on Havoc. These were usually reserved around late afternoon, when the general's procrastination would go to its peak. It was clear that something went wrong, and they all suspected that it was because of the accident in the celebration. Havoc was the most nervous among them; it was his fault that the lieutenant got the drugged drink. If she found out, his body would be filled with bullet holes more than those dummy boards used for marksmanship training.

Hawkeye was forcing herself to concentrate. She was stopping herself to check on the clock every second. The General still hasn't made his entrance and it's almost 9am.

Sure enough, it was 10 am when General Roy Mustang decided to show up.

''Good Morning everyone.'' he greeted everyone in his normal commanding voice, but all of his subordinates could tell he was happy.

''Hey chief, something good happened over the weekend?'' Havoc asked.

''Well, Havoc, if you must know, I met a goddess.'' the general said with his lady killer smirk.

''Really? Is this one of your one night escapades again?''

Hawkeye just continued to listen to the conversation. But she can't help but feel…. annoyed….

''Well… That's between me and her.''

''Wow, so chief, you slept with her, surely?''

''Would I call her a goddess if nothing happened?'' Roy had his arrogant handsome look. Riza heard one of her nerves snapped.

''Whoa Chief. She must be really wild then.''

''You'd never know that.''

''Hmph.'' Havoc answered in annoyance. ''I wonder how you manage your work life and women-ing.''

''It's easy.''

''I mean, especially this week. When did you manage to hook up with your 'goddess'? I mean, it would take you at least a day to recover fully from that hangover.''

''You don't know me.''

''Maybe it was yesterday night when you two had your fun. I mean, you're late. And it can't be right after our drinking night, it was Hawk-'' but before Havoc managed to continue, the click that came from the lieutenant's gun shut him up.

''I hope you had fun with your conversation. Sadly, it has to end as we're in the office, and it's not lunch time yet. General, I would advice that you now enter your office and start working as you might not get off from work on time.'' Hawkeye said all of this without meeting any of their eyes. All of them just stayed silent and followed. It was obvious that the lieutenant isn't in a pleasant mood at the moment and it would mean death if any of them met with her anger.

She was angry, yes. Riza was supposed to be relieved that the General didn't show any signs that he know anything of that night. He didn't show any signs of the key, of remembering what they did, nor any concern. What angered her is the fact he quickly found a bitch on the street and fucked her like he didn't just had night full of it. Moreover, he was calling her a 'goddess'. She wanted to say right to his face that sorry she was only a virgin and couldn't provide him with wild ecstasy. More furious thoughts filled her mind, when suddenly…

''Lieutenant, I need you for a moment.'' the General called from his office and closed his door immediately.

Now Hawkeye was both surprised and scared. What if the general did remember? Now this would be really confirming if he really does remember or at least, suspect. She honestly didn't want to confirm her fears, but she had to.

She entered his office and gave a salute to his commanding officer.

''Sir, First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye reporting for duty.'' _now that was too formal_, she thought to herself.

''You see lieutenant, there's this matter that's been bothering me…'' with these words, Riza became nervous.

''What is it, General?'' she asked in her most normal tone.

''These files that came from the….'' hearing that it wasn't about their night together, that it was only about paper work, she gave a sigh of relief but there was also a pinch of disappointment.

''Lieutenant?'' the General noticing her spacing out moment.

''Yes Sir. I'll check this out immediately.''

''I have a meeting today with the other Generals, right?''

''Yes Sir.''

''Okay. Thank you very much Lieutenant.''

''Is that all, Sir?'' she suddenly had the urge to ensure that he really didn't remember, or maybe deep inside, Riza was really hoping that he'd remember.

''Yes.''

''Are you sure, Sir?''

''Perfectly. Hawkeye, are you okay?'' first her anger when he entered the office, now concern? Roy already sensed something is out of the order.

''Yes Sir. Never been better.'' now, she was out of her hopeful state, and back to her cold-combined-with-anger self. She walked towards the door and shut it behind her.

An hour before work ends, the Mustang team held a meeting (or more specifically, rest-time-as-work-is-almost-finished) in the conference room. While they were chatting about recent military activities, someone suddenly barged in. . . .

''Hey everyone! Hi Roy! Found yourself a wife yet?!'' it was Maes who just came back from an inspection at the West.

''Hello Lieutenant Colonel.'' Mustang's subordinates chanted with sarcasm. This happens almost everyday ever since the day they were transferred in Central Headquarters.

''Maes. We are having a discussion here.'' the General said with his face buried in his hand because of dismay.

''Oh come on. Like I don't take part in these slacking sessions.'' Maes said cheerfully. ''So, what's the latest? Heard you had a little celebration this Friday night.'' Maes already took a seat on the couch, beside Hawkeye.

''You bet, Sir.'' Havoc answered. ''And chief here said he landed on a real goddess this weekend. I suspect it was last night.''

''Really now, Roy?! So when's the weddi-''

''For the last time Maes, I am not yet getting married!'' Roy yelled at his friend.

''Oh come on Roy. You are already 30 years old. Even if you're handsome, you are not getting any younger.''

''Maes…''

''Well, if there's really no one you found yet, why don't you look just under your nose? I mean, Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye is the most suitable candidate!'' Riza got surprised with what's coming out from Maes' mouth.

''Lieutenant Colonel Hughes, I would advice you too-'' but Hawkeye didn't manage to finish her warning.

''I mean,'' Maes went on ''she's already been there for you practically your whole life. She knows you better than anyone else. Plus, you have to admit, not only does your lieutenant has looks, but also body.'' Havoc gave a whistle with this comment.

''AGAIN MAES. I AM NOT THIKING ABOUT MARRIAGE OR COMMITMENT YET! And there's no way…'' but Roy's argument was interrupted.

''Yes, Lieutenant Colonel Hughes. I would advice you to stay away from those kinds of comments. There is no way that the General would harbor such feelings and vice versa. Moreover, I am surely nowhere near as this 'goddess' of his.''

There was an awkward silence in the room. The General was simply left with his mouth open while his other subordinates had their eyes wide. The Lieutenant simply continued cleaning her guns. Even Maes was not able to speak.

''So Lieutenant Colonel, I may be speaking out of rank, but please, don't insist on my candidacy as the General's wife. It is very far from my wildest dreams. And that goes for everyone else, clear?'' she ended her statement with the gun's click being assembled back.

''Yes Ma'am!'' everyone answered in formality while Roy was still left dumbfounded.

***

Roy went back to his office and Maes followed him,

''Smooth move, Hero of Ishbal.''

''What the hell, Maes.''

''It's obvious you offended her, worse, really hurt her feelings.''

''Maes. How the hell is that possible?''

''She cut you through the part you were saying that would hit her most. The part you were going to say 'There's-no-way-I-would-like-the-lieutenant-as-she's-only-my-lieutenant-plus-she's-totally-not-my-type, blah, blah, blah.''

''That is not what I'm going to say! It was supposed to be 'There 's-no-way-that-she'd-like-someone-like-me!' An why the hell would I want to hurt her feelings? Intentionally of Unintentionally?''

''Hey Roy… Is that jealousy I'm hearing?''

''What?''

''You like Hawkeye, don't you?''

''No Maes!''

''This is just a dream come true for the president of the Colonel-Lieutenant fan club. You were still a colonel when I started the club.'' Maes snickered.

''Maes! Listen! I don't see her that way!''

''Are you sure?'' Maes suddenly switched to serious mode.

''Come on Maes. I don't. Besides, we can't. '' Roy himself wouldn't admit that there's something there.

''My friend. You may not know, but I know. Both of you have it for each other.''

''Maes. There's really nothing.''

''Oh come on. Make me happy, just this once.''

''Two words: Fraternization laws.''

''Now, Roy, we both know that we'll be saying to thoe very soon.''

''Still. I don't see her in that way.''

''For the much admired Flame Alchemist, you are the worst liar I know. Or maybe I'm just your best friend.'' and Maes gave a laugh.

***

Weeks have passed since that incident. Everything was where it was supposed to be, even though Riza still holds those somewhat painful feelings. She just insisted on them as natural feeling of a woman who just lost her virginity in an awful way. But still, it was something that time already buried behind her back.

It's been a very hectic month for the Central Headquarters, and it still is. A meeting between the Drachma's Prime Minister, Creta's King, Aurego's Head of State, Xing's Emperor, and Amestris' Fuhrer will commence in the coming month. Every single office is busy with their load of work.

Mustang's office was no exception from this. The paperwork just went from doubled to quadruple. They had to fix a lot of things so their country could finally be presented with new organization.

Hawkeye's not been feeling well these past few days. She would have these dizzy moments that's been occurring more and more often. She just assumed it was the stress getting into her. It was already stressful enough with work as it is but her being extra cold to the general is also adding to the stress factor. Yesterday, she felt nauseous for no reason at all. She also vomited, but assumed its due to food poisoning.

The Lieutenant just returned from retrieving their paper work when she Mustang on the way.

''Lieutenant, can I give you a hand?''

''No, I am fine sir. Thank you for your concern.'' she answered him coldly. As she distributed the paperwork to her co-workers, they all noticed that she was pale, and so did the General.

''Lieutenant, you look like you're sick.'' the general pressed on.

''I assure you I'm fine Sir. No need to worry about me.'' but in truth, she was really feeling tired.

''Don't be stubborn and tell me the truth Lieutenant. That's an order.''

''_And now you want the truth?'' _Riza said in her mind. ''Sir, I assure you that I am perfectly capable of doing, even your paperwork.'' now she's starting to get dizzy.

''Then, explain to me why you look like you are sick.''

''General, I am-'' but before she could continue her sentence, her surroundings started spinning.

''Lieutenant!'' Roy called to her as she was starting to wobble. Seconds later, Riza released the papers she's holding and fainted. Roy caught her before she hit the ground. He quickly took her to the infirmary.

***

''What happened to Riza?'' it was Rebecca who just arrived in the infirmary.

''The doctors said that she's just overworked. She'll be fine in no time.'' Mustang said.

''She's just been transferred to the hospital for tests. And they say that she would be able to rest much better there.'' Fuery added.

''Okay, thanks. I'll go there right now.''

''I'll come with you.'' Havoc volunteered.

''Yeah. We'll just follow.'' Mustang said. He felt terrible. It felt like it was his fault.

***

Riza regained consciousness hours later. It was already dark. The nurse came in to adjust her IV drops.

''Oh, Miss Hawkeye. It's good to see you awake.'' the nurse greeted.

''Why am I brought here?'' Riza asked the first thing that came into her mind.

''Oh don't be alarmed. We just checked your condition. There's nothing for you to be scared of as the tests didn't show any problem. Though the doctor would be coming in shortly.'' the nurse reported.

''W-why?''

''He will just relay to you more test results and when you can be discharged.''

''I see. Thank you very much.'' the nurse smiled at Riza and then left.

Riza sat up and looked at the window. She stared at the dark sky. There were no starts present at the moment only clouds. She assumed that it must going to rain. Minutes later the doctor arrived.

''Good Evening, Miss Hawkeye.'' the doctor greeted.

''Good Evening Doctor. Uhmm, is something wrong with me?'' Riza didn't want to keep their talk long. She wanted to dismiss the worry that she might have some serious disease.

''Oh no! It is very far from that Miss Hawkeye!'' the doctor exclaimed.

''Then what…'' Riza was getting more and more confused. Why was a doctor here, if her condition isn't anywhere near serious?

''Miss Hawkeye. Besides reporting the test results that showed no problem at all, I am here to congratulate you.''

''Uhm.. For what doctor?'' Riza was now more nervous.

'''You are 6 weeks pregnant. You are going to be a mother.'' the doctor happily told her and shook her hand while she's in a state of shock. Then they heard the door open with a voice.

''Knock, knock.'' it was Havoc with Rebecca.

''Oh, is he the father, Miss Hawkeye?'' the doctor asked.

With that question, Havoc just stared at Riza, Rebecca covered her mouth in shock, Riza just stared blankly and place her right hand on her stomach.

What she thought time already buried in her past, suddenly throws it right in front of her. She's pregnant… with Roy's child… and it was an accident.

Chapter 4 End.

弓子のノト (Yumiko's notes): It's already 5:31 am! =)) Hello everyone!

First, I would like to thank (again)** Resha Tsubaki **for always leaving me a review from the beginning! I dedicate this chapter to you! :) It's kinda saddening to only get one review from the last chapter. :(

I know that most of you are already anticipating Riza's pregnancy. This is actually two chapters but I think 2 chapters of much predicted event would not be good. I hope that this long chapter didn't bore you that much. I really worked on the length hoping it would compensate for the expected event and my long absence. Again, I apologize. Please leave your comments, suggestions, etc! Don(t leave them with you. ;)

The next chapter's release will be posted... I'm not sure... I have two major things coming up.. If I get inspired I may post it earlier than expected. Sorry for the inconvinience.


	5. Chapter 5 Rugged Way

Title: Paths

Genre: Drama, Romance.

Pairing: RoyxRiza

Chapter 5: Rugged Way

She's pregnant. With Roy's child. Out of an accident. How could this happen? Why is this happening? Riza Hawkeye just stared blankly, filling her head with these kinds of thoughts.

The doctor approached Havoc and shook his hand as congratulatory sign.

"Congratulations! Mister…''

"Havoc… But I'm not the- ''

"Mr. Havoc, you need to take care of Miss Hawkeye here. She may appear to be perfectly fine but you still need to watch her.''

Riza was listening but she was still too shocked to join the conversation.

''What do you mean doctor? Isn't she fine? Did the test show any problem?'' Rebecca asked. Now, Riza managed to look at their direction.

"No. All the tests shows no problem… however. This may only be temporary with her pregnancy."

"You mean… she's on a dangerous pregnancy?'' Rebecca asked with the fear on her voice.

"I wouldn't say 'dangerous' as its too strong.''

"But that can't be! She's a military woman!'' Havoc exclaimed.

''Mr. Havoc, I know you are very much concerned as this is your child and your girlfriend here.''

"Doctor, I'm not her-'' Havoc was once again cut off when he was about to clear his name.

''Being in the military does indeed, make you physically, and even mentally stronger. However, these rare cases, sadly exists. Genes, military training, lifestyle, and more could be the cause. But it is highly possible that it is the military life that's to be blamed."

This is impossible, not only Riza thought, but Rebecca and Havoc as well. How could this happen, and to Riza too? This is too cruel for her. She already had the burden of carrying her father's secrets and the nightmares of Ishbal.

"So Doctor, are you saying my friend's life is in danger here?'' Rebecca once again asked.

"I wouldn't say in danger but at risk. But all pregnancies are a risk. It's just the matter of how high the risk is. That's why we doctors are here to help."

"What should we do then, doctor? Should she quit her job?" Rebecca was scared for her friend. After all, she knew that there's more this dilemma than it seems.

"Well, that would be ideal. Quitting her military life or at least a temporary resignation. But I presume its too much. So, extreme caution from now on would be the best. Retreating from action would also be wise. Eating healthy foods is a must too. That is why I told Mr. Havoc to take care of his girlfriend if he does not want to lose any of them or both.''

"How… how can I be pregnant…" Riza muttered.

"Doctor! There must be a mistake. After all, the military requires us to take birth control pills…" Rebecca informed the doctor.

"Really? She might have drunk something that cancelled out the effect of the pills. Even if its only for a short moment of cancellation, the sperm still has a chance to get to the egg. So you mean to tell me that even when you were pregnant, you still took the medicine, Miss Hawkeye?"

"Yes. So it could be a mistake… right?'' Riza hope it was a mistake. After all, she took those pills as instructed.

"Our tests did not show any mistake Miss Hawkeye. You are pregnant. You might have accidentally drunk something that cancelled out the effect." with this, Havoc felt guilty.

"Your frail condition must be the cause of still taking those pills when you're pregnant. That must be the side effect. Once the egg and sperm meets, you can't stop it from fertilizing. The birth control pill of the military only prevents the sperms from reaching the egg through the acidic concentration of the medicine. If the medicine does not have a purpose in a body, it would give a negative effect instead. You are actually lucky that this is only the effect, it could've been much worse."

"I see…" Rebecca was the only one who managed to say something.

"Well, I'll be going now." the doctor didn't congratulate them any further as he sensed something's wrong.

"Oh Doc." Havoc said before the doctor closed the door.

"What is it, Mr. Havoc?"

"I'm not the father. And we're not together." he finally cleared his name.

"Oh. I am sorry for the mix up. I'll be going now." the doctor shut the door behind him.

Havoc gave a relived sigh when Rebecca shot him a is-that-all-you-can-think-about-now glare, then went to Riza's side. Havoc followed the suit.

"Riza…" Rebecca started. She didn't know what to say. It is a very complicated situation after all.

"I'm pregnant Rebecca…" Riza said, not meeting with any of her friend's gazes. "I'm pregnant… with his child…"

"Havoc. Maybe you should leave us alone first." Rebecca wanted to shoo Havoc away knowing that Riza and her were the only ones aware of the situation.

"with the chief's child…" Havoc ended Riza's sentence.

The two ladies at the room immediately looked at him. They were shocked by the fact Havoc knows when Roy doesn't even have a clue.

"How did you.." Rebecca knew there was no way he would find out as Riza would not tell him and the fact Mustang is still carefree as he is.

"The night we went out… I drugged the chief's drink with some Xingese medicine that's supposed to tire him out. But… I think that you accidentally took his drink… And with the information of your pregnancy, I could only reach the conclusion that it's…. his…"

The room was silent for a moment. The two ladies, especially Riza, didn't know what to do with Havoc. If it wasn't for his desire to beat Mustang, this wouldn't have happened. But, it wasn't logical to think that. She was the one who took the glass. No one made her do it. And she took the responsibility to take his commanding officer home. In the end, its still her fault.

"What was the drug supposed effect?" Rebecca asked Havoc with a dangerous tone.

"It would tire out the drinker. But its said that it has side effects depending what the drinker took beforehand."

"So… The side effects are canceling out the pills and… never mind…" Rebecca figured out not to reveal that the drugged caused Riza to get extra horny that night, for her friend's sake.

"Havoc… You must not tell anyone about this." Riza finally said something.

"Shouldn't the chief know? After all it's his and he's got responsibility and right with that… child.''

"Havoc… I beg of you… Please…" Riza was crying already. Rebecca hugged her friend.

Riza Hawkeye, was again lost in her life. What will she do? She can't quit the military. Should she tell Roy? This would surely ruin everything he worked for. How would he react? There was no love when they made this child, only alcohol and lust. It was an accident.

"I.. promise." Havoc didn't feel he had a choice. He felt guilty as well. This is the least he could do for her.

Havoc left the room for a smoke. Rebecca stayed by Riza's side. Her friend has to at least, say a part of what she feels even if its not going to solve everything.

"Riza… I know that even if you won't agree to it, I still think that telling Mustang will be a… need…"

"Even if he does have a say to this child, he still can't know anything about it." it seemed that she cared more for his reputation and work, for him more than her or the child's life.

"You are not… thinking about abortion… are you?"

"No Rebecca! No way in hell!" Riza just felt enraged with the thought. She cared about the child… It's a part of her…. And Roy…

"That's good. But Riza… I still say that you should tell him. It would be better if he knows so he can help you."

"No Rebecca. If he helps me because of this child, it would be just obliging him to do something about it." she was scared that if Roy ever knew, he might just stay by her side out of responsibility… not anything else…

"Besides. It would be suspicious. If my condition gets out, or if it comes to the point that we can no longer hide it, he'd be facing the consequences as well."

"I understand…" Rebecca knew that this was more than loyalty and devotion. But it still pains her to see her best friend suffer alone.

"So what are you going to do now?"

"I have to go back to work tomorrow."

***

When Havoc reached the hospital's main entrance, he saw Mustang who was carrying a bouquet of red camellias in his arms.

"Yo chief!" Havoc called.

"Havoc. How is the lieutenant?" Roy immediately asked.

"Oh… Uhm… She's fine. The tests didn't show any problems. She's just stressed."

"That's good to hear. What's her room number?"

"What?" he heard right but he wasn't really sure if he should let him see Hawkeye.

"Her room number."

"It's 419. But I think she's sleeping now. Maybe its better if we come back later or tomorrow." he was hoping that the General would leave.

"I see. Then, I'll just take these flowers up to her room and leave. Thanks Havoc." Roy pat his shoulder and left.

The general made his way up to Room 419. As he was getting closer, he heard a shout coming from the room. He noticed that the door was ajar. Roy took a peak and saw it was Rebecca who shouted at Riza.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND? WORK? TOMORROW? YOU PRACTICALLY JUST WOKE UP!"

"Rebecca. Please calm down." she knew her friend could get this violent out of worrying. "But if I don't go back tomorrow, it'll just give people ideas."

"Riza... Please…. You can't be thinking about work right now."

"You know I have too. There's more work and-''

"Sometimes I hate that devotion of yours to Mustang. You landed here because you were stressed too much. He overworks you! It's almost his fault that you ended up here! Despite that you are still prioritizing him over yourself!"

"Rebecca!"

Roy heard those words clearly. He knew that she was overworked. He felt that it might be his fault. But hearing those words come out from other people was just plain painful. Riza never once left his side. She served him with her whole life. He wanted to repay everyone that believed and supported him, especially her with achieving his goals. He had thoughts about letting her go, so she could enjoy life. Plus, he promised her father that he would take care of her. But instead, he only inflicted more and more pain to her. Roy silently left the area and headed back.

***

"Rebecca. It's not his fault. It's true he owes this child responsibility, but this happened because of my stupidity."

Rebecca just gave a sigh of defeat. Her friend is really stubborn. Riza took a look at the door and noticed that the door is slightly opened.

"Rebecca! The door!" Rebecca immediately went to the door and checked if anyone was nearby. When she took a look outside, the hallway is clean, except for a red petal right under her foot. She closed the door and went back to Riza's side.

"No one's there. I only found this." she showed the petal to her friend.

With one look, Riza could tell that it was a petal from a Camellia. The only one who would give her those is the General. He knew that she liked those flowers. She would always buy those years ago for the dinner table, her father let her manage the house after all. And so, during his stay in the Hawkeye household for Alchemy training, he would always give those to her out of courtesy and gratitude to her father.

"This is bad…"

***

When Roy was on his way out, he met with Fuery, Falman, and Breda.

"Sir, where are you going?" Falman asked, noticing the flowers in his arms.

"Did something happen?" Fuery asked with worry.

"Something just came up. I have to leave immediately. Give these to the Lieutenant. But don't you tell her it's from me, or else I will burn the three of you" he handed Breda the bouquet and left. The three of them looked at each other, then looked at the flowers. They didn't know what to do. Should they follow the Colonel? Or face the risk telling a lie to the lieutenant when they could end up being her targets when they get busted?

The three knocked on Riza's door and entered. They asked her how she was doing. But before answering, she threw a question back at them.

"Where did you get those?" she asked referring to the flowers.

"Oh? These… Well.." Fuery is obviously not good at telling lies.

"We bought them on our way here from the flower shop in 9th street." Breda covered Fuery.

"Hope you like them." Falman said. But he was actually worried, these kinds of flowers are not in season yet. Plus, these are expensive as it is. You'd have to order them for a hefty price to get them in the present time of teh year. He just hoped that the Lieutenant didn't know much about Camellias or that she wouldn't be skeptical about how they got it.

"I see."

***

Riza was glad that she could be discharged an hour later and that she could also go back to work as long as she takes it easy. When she and Rebecca arrived at her apartment, she told Rebecca something.

"They were telling a lie."

"About what?" Rebecca was confused. Riza pointed at the flowers.

"What lie?"

"I'm sure Falman knows this. Those flowers are not yet in season, and that they are very expensive as it's hard to raise these beautifully. To get them, you would have to order it for a heavy price. None of those three would dare buy me expensive flowers. Even if they did they would not choose Camellias. Fuery's actions were also one heck of a proof."

"What you're saying is?"

"Roy went to visit me. And he there's a big chance that he heard us..."

Her suspicions about that petal were right. This only means that he heard her and Rebecca talking about her condition, and about the baby. Now, this would add more to the dread she's already feeling. And she would have to face him tomorrow.

***

The next day, Riza went to work as usual. People greeted her. Those who knew about her collapse yesterday asked about her condition. In the office, nothing seemed to be out of the normal. It was too normal until…

"Lieutenant… Please come to my office…" the General ordered. She walked into his office and saluted.

"Is there something you need General?"

"Nothing troublesome. I just need you to take a look at these." Riza was mystified but she went closer to the General's table and took the papers and reviewed it as instructed. Her eyes widened when she finally found out what the papers were about.

"Sir… These are…."

"Transfer orders, yes. You are to be transferred to the Eastern Headquarters immediately."

***

Chapter 5 End

弓子のノト (Yumiko's notes): [April 22, 2010] Thank you everyone! Especially to **Tsubaki, woodbyne, Daniel, ChiakiHara, Ksiarsauke, armyheat27, Mizinha Christopher, jessica** who took time to submit a review. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You have no idea how happy you've made me. Please keep them coming! And I'm glad that you are all looking forward to my stories! ^^

To Daniel who pointed out that I told the truth about woman regarding their sickness during pregnancies... The truth is... I just sort of guessed. I mean, its common sense that morning sickness would only occur after some fertile development. But I'm not really sure when this occurs. I just made a rough calculation based on what I already those authors just forgot or its really part of their story. Its their fic after all. (I mean no offense to those authors!)

To Mizinha, please don't be shy! Everybody makes mistakes and no one is perfect! :)

To woodbyne and ChiakiHara, I really apriciate telling me your (agonizing?) insights of the story and expressing it in a long review. :))

To Ksiarsauke and armyheat27 I'm really flattered that you found my story nice and awesome. ^-^

To Jessica, I'm happy to know that you've been supporting the fic since Chapter 1! Thank you! :

To Resha, You know what I'm about to say by now right? ;)

Thanks to your reviews, I really worked myself out to finish this chapter as soon as I can. I'm very exhausted but its worth it.

I'm now working on Elizabeth of Amestris. I hope that when its up, you'd take time to read it too

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

Please leave your comments!!! ;)


	6. Chapter 6 Unexpected Detour

Title: Paths

Genre: Drama, Romance.

Pairing: RoyxRiza

Chapter 6: Unexpected Detour

"These orders only need your confirmation you received them." the General added.

"I… see, Sir." Riza, still looking at the papers, not meeting his eyes. Roy meanwhile was hurt by the fact that these were the only words she could say. He assumed that she was okay with the setting. Even if these were orders, she could do something about this if she really didn't want to be transferred.

"Your_ health condition_ strongly recommends this transfer. I can no longer burden you with _baby_ sitting myself."

"Is this…. mainly because of _my condition_, Sir?" she has to confirm the extent of what he heard the previous night.

"Yes, Lieutenant." Roy said it flatly. Riza just stood there and hid the pain.

Minutes later, the lieutenant came out of the General's office. She dropped the transfer files at her table and headed for the shooting range. She had to take out the thing that just happened minutes ago. On the way to the range, she bumped at Havoc.

"Sorry, Havoc. I didn't see you there."

"I'm sorry too. By the way, are you okay, Lieutenant? You don't look you-''

"I'm fine. I'll be going now." she walked away from him. Havoc just got more worried.

When Havoc arrived at the office,

"Okay guys, did someone screw up with the filing again?" the other subordinates just looked at each other.

"Well no. At least not yet." Breda answered.

"Why are you asking?" Falman asked.

"Nothing really. The lieutenant just looked like there's a problem here." Havoc answered. He made his way to his desk. When he passed by Hawkeye's desk, he saw an unusual file lying on the desk. He took a closer look and saw that it was transfer orders. What shocked him more is that the request was made by the General. Now Havoc knew why the lieutenant was acting that way.

"WHAT? HE'S TRANSFERRING YOU?" Riza quickly shushed Rebecca.

"Yes, he is. The file's on my table."

"But… How can… Why is he…"

"I told you Rebecca. He heard our conversation. He knows. He knows about the child."

"We can't be sure just yet. Maybe what he means about your condition is being stressed out from work."

"That's too idealistic, Becca."

"But its not impossible. So what are you going to do now?"

"I've got two options. One is to go with the transfer. The other, well… It depends. It's unlikely anyway. A last resort. "

"Huh? I don't get it. By the way, you can't go here anymore. You can't play with your guns for a while you know..."

"I know. I just came here to talk to you. I really need to talk to you."

"You are so sweet Riza!" Rebecca hugged her so tightly like a kid hugging her mother.

"Rebecca!" Riza chuckled.

Havoc is now sad and guiltier about what's happened to the Lieutenant. It's his fault how she ended up with him in bed. He realized that there's a chance that the chief found out that the Lieutenant's pregnant with his child, but how? The two ladies would not tell him. Unless he asked the doctors, but Riza told them to keep her pregnancy confidential, and there's no way that doctors would break their code. He had to find out if the general does indeed know. And now is the perfect time. The General is just sitting across him, reading the newspaper.

"Yo chief."

"Yes, Havoc."

"What's your preference for your first child?" this is a weird starting question, Havoc thought.

"What kind of a question is that?" Roy was still focused on his paper.

"Come on, chief. Just answer the question."

"This is the kind of topic only women or married men talk about."

"What's wrong with answering it chief?"

Riza was now on her way back to their office. She slowly opened the door when he heard Mustang answering Havoc.

"Havoc. I am not thinking about those kinds of things yet." Riza remained silently on her place to listen to their conversation.

"There's no malice on answering." Havoc persisted. Riza just listened.

"What in the world is making you ask me that?" Mustang is now eyeing at Havoc suspiciously.

"I'm just curious. Sheesh… But what if you got someone pregnant accidentally, chief? I mean, with your night escapades, that isn't far from happening." now, Riza wanted to shoot Havoc, but she also wanted to hear what'll Mustang will answer.

"That's impossible." Mustang said proudly.

"It can't be."

"It's impossible, Havoc." Mustang said once again.

"Well, whatever chief! But just a hypothetical situation: what if you got someone pregnant accidentally?" Havoc was irritated. He just wanted Mustang to answer his questions. Though he totally forgot what's the main purpose of his interrogation.

"With my current situation, I cannot afford to have one." Riza got hurt with this statement. "Moreover," he continued. "the child will just have a dangerous life. I would provide for the child, but not for the mother. They would also have to move far away so they would not interfere with my job. Worst case scenario is that I will have it aborted. Ofcourse, speaking that there is no love involved." Riza almost fainted with Mustang's words. Now she is sure that he really does know. That's why he wants her to transfer. What's more, she just also confirmed that Roy does not have feelings for her.

Riza knew Roy would never look at her that way. But still, hearing it straight from his mouth was another case and another set of pain. It was clear, he didn't want the child or her.

Riza entered the office. She couldn't take anymore of it. She had to stop the conversation. With her entrance, the two men froze there, Havoc got scared for his life.

"Oh sorry. Did I disturb you two?" Riza tried to speak as normal as possible.

"N-no." Havoc answered. Riza walked to her desk. Roy asked her before she sat down.

"Lieutenant, are you okay?"

"Yes. I'm fine, General." Riza lied. She's not feeling well this morning, and she's feeling worse now. As she was pulling her chair, Riza almost lost her balance.

"Lietenant!" Roy called. He and Havoc stood up from their chairs. Riza stopped them with her hand signal, but she just fell to her knees. The two men rushed to her side.

"I… just tripped." Riza told them. Roy placed his hand on her forehead.

"You are not fine! You have a fever!" Roy exclaimed.

"I'm fin-'' but before she managed to finish her sentence, Riza passed out. Roy carried her and together with Havoc they rushed her to the infirmary

According to the doctor, Riza just needs to rest; her fever will go down after a while. Mustang took Havoc outside the infirmary.

"Havoc, what the hell is going on with the lieutenant?" Roy tried to remain calm.

"Chief, what are you talking about?" Havoc tried to remain calm too; inside, he was crazy with his nervousness.

"I know, you know something." Roy insisted.

"Chief, I swear-''

"Havoc! General!" It was Rebecca. Havoc thanked god for the save. "What happened?"

"Riza just needs to rest." Havoc said.

Havoc and Rebecca took Riza home. Havoc left minutes after Riza settled down. Rebecca stayed with Riza in her bedroom.

"Rebecca…" Rebecca looked at her friend. She could see that Riza's eyes were full of sadness.

"He knows… That is why… he's transferring me…" Rebecca just continued to listen. She didn't know what to say. She knows what her friend is feeling is beyond what her words could do.

"He… does not want the child…"

"Oh Riza…" Rebecca held her hand. Rebecca was almost crying for her, but Riza didn't show any sign of tears.

"I have… to go…"

The next day, Riza did not go to work. She stayed home and she felt physically better. Sunset came, and a knock came to her door. Riza welcomed the visitor- it was General Grumman.

"Well, my dear. How have you been? I see you've been well Hayate." he smiled at the dog that is currently running around him.

"Hayate…" with Riza's call Hayate behaved. "I'm fine General."

"You're still calling me General?"

"I'm sorry… I'm still not used to calling you 'grandpa'."

"Ahhh… I can't blame you. I haven't been much of a grandfather to you, even these recent years." Grumman sighed.

"Don't be too hard on yourself… Grandpa…" Grumman smiled at this. Riza met Grumman the year she entered the academy. Even then, they didn't meet on regular terms. In fact, they met rarely outside military affairs.

After serving tea, Riza sat down in the couch opposite of his grandfather's. Hayate is still playing with Grumman, and Grumman kept entertaining the dog.

"You've not been well so lately." Grumman started.

"It seems so…"

"I heard that Mustang requested your transfer for your health."

"He did…"

"Are you fine with that?"

"I would be telling a lie if I said it is…"

"No doubt this is another factor." Riza didn't say anything. His grandfather, after all is another member of her and Roy's fan club.

"I can tell that there's more."

"General." Riza then placed an envelope on the table. Grumman looked at her granddaughter and took the letter and read it.

"Are you sure with this, my dear?" Riza nodded.

A week passed, Riza still didn't return to work. Roy knew he granted her time to rest but this is just too long, hell, three days is already too long for Riza Hawkeye. He's been going early to work because of her. He needed to see her soon or he might go insane.

That morning, all of his men were already in. Riza again didn't show up. Roy was about to go in his office when he heard a knock. Rebecca soon entered their office.

"Good morning, Sir." he directed at Roy.

"What brings you here, Lieutenant Catalina?"

"I'm here to retrieve Lieutenant… Riza's stuff that she left here."

"What do you mean? Did she already transfer to the East?" Roy didn't like where this was going.

"You were still not notified, Sir?" Rebecca had this surprise look in her.

"What do you mean? Notified?"

"Riza submitted her resignation a week ago." all of the men inside the office was shocked, especially Roy.

Roy did not know what to think. How could Hawkeye do this? How could she leave him when she swore that she'd protect him…. And stay by his side…

Chapter 6 End

弓子のノト (Yumiko's notes): Sorry for posting this one late! I've been really busy these days. I want to thank you guys for reading! I can't believe we're on chapter 6 already. Thanks so much for the reviews; those long ones were notably funny. :P

I can feel the agony of waiting in those reviews that's why I got back to work immediately.

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I had some trouble because of the sequence. I kinda got it mixed it up because its only in my head. Lesson learned. I will write it just to remind me of key points. :P

I don't think the next chapter will come out really soon. The laptop has been having problems lately. That's why even though I've finished the chapter weeks ago, I was not able to post it. Even my other fic has to be put to hold. I will still try to post the next chapter as soon as I can. Sorry. :(


	7. Chapter 7 Clueless Trail

Title: Paths

Genre: Drama, Romance.

Pairing: RoyxRiza

Chapter 7: Clueless Trail

''I'm sorry Lieutenant Catalina, I don't think I heard you clearly. Lieutenant Hawkeye can't have resigned, at least without submitting her resignation and getting my approval." General Roy Mustang still can't believe the news of Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye being resigned.

"I….I also didn't know… I… was only informed day ago…." Rebecca didn't know how to respond to the General. She knew that this information would really have an impact on him.

"She can't have resigned. I'm her commanding officer." Roy is still hoping that there's some kind of mistake.

"I'm only here on General Grumman's orders, Sir." Rebecca said politely and went to Riza's old desk.

_Ofcourse, Grumman_. Roy knew that the General will have the answers he's been looking. He's the man in the higher ups he's been trusting ever since he met him. He must know how Riza resigned and who approved it. Roy immediately exited the room and headed for Grumman's office.

"Is it really true…" Fuery sighed.

"I can't believe it…." those were the only words Falman managed to get out of his brain and mouth.

"I know…" Rebecca replied while placing some of Riza's stuff in the box.

"Something definitely happened." Breda said, Rebecca and Havoc looked at each other.

Seeing Rebecca done with packing Riza's stuff, Havoc approached her…

"What the hell is going on?" Havoc whispered.

"Not here." Rebecca whispered back.

"Let me help you with that." Havoc offered so he'll have an excuse to be with Rebecca and hopefully find out what happened.

"Thank you."

Havoc and Rebecca left the room. After a few minutes of walking, Havoc started the conversation.

"So, what happened?"

"I also have no idea." Rebecca admitted.

"What?" Havoc shocked. Rebecca quickly hushed him.

"I know, I know. I'm her best friend and I should know. But I really don't. Our last talk was when I made sure she got back to her place when she had her collapse."

"Now what… Where is she… She can't be alone now."

"Though she did left a letter."

"WHAT? Why did you say this just now?"

"Sheeesh Havoc! Why are you panicking! Its not like you're the father of the child."

"I practically am!" Havoc said guiltily. They stopped walking and Rebecca eyed on him. It was just then when Havoc realized that what he said didn't sound pleasant.

"I mean… I feel guilty, okay? I'm the one who got her in this…."

"Don't be too hard on yourself."

"What did the letter say anyway?"

"She just said to not worry even though she will. And that she'll just call me when she's settled. Oh, and also not to tell anyone about the letter."

"Then… Why did you tell me?"

"I don't want you to worry more. You're already worrying. I also think you should know. I trust you." Havoc smiled at her, and she returned the smile.

Roy thanked the secretary after showing him the General's room. He closed the door behind him and gave a salute to the General in front him who is currently viewing a book.

"General, sir…"

"Since when did you become so formal Roy?" the General laughed.

"I mean…"

"This concerns the resignation of your lieutenant without your consent."

"Yes…" Roy finally sat on the chair. He saw that the book the General was reading is about names and meanings.

"You want to know how she Lieutenant Hawkeye was able to submit her resignation and successfully leave without you knowing? And if possible, where she's currently staying?" Roy nodded.

"I want to know who is the superior bastard that let her go without my permission."

"You are sitting right in front of that bastard right this second." Grumman said smiling. It took awhile before Mustang managed to answer.

"Wh-what? Sir? Are you serious?"

"I'm not joking Mustang."

"B-but…. Why…."

Grumman turned his chair towards the window. He remembered that time when Riza submitted her resignation…

_"Are you sure with this, my dear?"_

"_Yes…"_

"_Are you really sure?"_

"_Yes."_

"_I maybe an old man but I know that there is something definitely going on."_

"_Grandpa… Could you just please approve it…"_

"_I know I haven't been able to do much as your grandfather but you have to tell me." _

"_General…."_

"_Please tell me. I'm asking you this as a concerned grandfather, not as a General."_

"_I'm…. Pregnant… Almost 2 months now…."_

"_Who is the father?"_

"_Could we just leave it to that…"_

"_I know its Mustang. You are not some bimbo to let anyone touch you."_

"_He… doesn't want the child…"_

"_Have you tried talking to him?"_

"_Grandpa… Please… Let me go… And please… Don't tell him…"_

"_But my dear… You are not going to solve this by going away…"_

"_I'm asking you as your granddaughter… Please…."_

"My granddaughter asked me too."

"What do you… Granddaughter?"

"Riza is my only granddaughter from my only daughter. Though we only met when she entered the academy."

"Sir… G-granddaughter? Riza is your only granddaughter?"

"Yes, my boy. That's why I offered her to you. I wouldn't offer her to anyone else. I knew you would be able to give her a good life, hopefully out of the military." This offer is the exact reason why Roy can't stop asking. He was now in the what-if-he-accepted-then-they'd-be-married thoughts.

"But even so, sir! You shouldn't have-''

"Can you blame me Mustang?" Grumman interrupted him. Now his voice had sadness hinted in them. "I was never there for her. She's been through things she wasn't supposed to. I had the power to get her one way ticket to nightmares but I did not. And now she can't live normally…"

Ofcourse… Ishbal… When her hands were supposed to be for taking care of herself and her future, it was drenched with blood as a soldier. And it was all because he made her believe that he and the path that he took would grant her dreams.

"Sir… Do you know? Where she's going?... Or what she'll be doing from now on…"

"She still hasn't contacted me. I'm sorry."

"I see… Then I shall now take my leave Sir." Roy gave a salute and headed for the door.

"Oh, my boy." Grumman said just as Roy opened the door.

"Yes, sir?"

"What would you name your first son?"

"Do I really have to answer-''

"Yes. Just do answer Mustang."

"Well…" it took a couple of seconds before Roy could answer. He really didn't brood on this particular subject, but he had his share of thoughts.

"If it is my first son, I'd name him Prince. As for being my successor." Roy smiled.

"I see. Thanks for your thought." Grumman heard the door close. "Not a bad name." he smiled.

Chapter 7 End

弓子のノト (Yumiko's notes): Well… Hello. Here's chapter 7. Kinda saddening I only got 3 reviews from the previous chapter so I wasn't all that out to finish this. This ain't a cliffhanger for a change. ;) Next chap will be all about Riza. Hope you guys don't forget to leave your reviews.


	8. Chapter 8 A New Starting Point

Chapter 8: A New Starting Point

"Thanks for helping me settle Winry." Riza thanked Winry Rockbell as she slowly placed her last luggage into her new bedroom floor.

"No problem. We just hope that you like Resembool and your new house. Hayate seems to be awfully quiet." Winry said worryingly as she saw the little one whimpering.

"It's okay, boy" Riza assured Hayate. "He'll be fine Winry. We'll be fine…" Riza told Winry without meeting the girl's eyes.

After a few moments of silence, Pinako entered the room.

"Well. Ed and Al have already fixed everything that needs to be fixed. Welcome to our town Ms. Hawkeye." Pinako said to Riza with a smile.

"Thank you Mrs. Rockbell. And please just call me Riza."

"Well, I will if you just call me Pinako."

"Okay then… Pinako." Riza replied. Then the three ladies in the room chuckled.

"Well… Riza. We may be just a couple of farmlands away from you, but are you sure you'll be fine here? Maybe it would be best if Winry stayed with you until you finally get some companion here." Pinako offered Riza.

"Companion? You'll be living with someone? Don't tell me you have a boyfriend Riza! Oh! I'm so happy for you! Just don't tell me it's the General." Winry intervened with excitement.

"Mmmm. I see you have not told my granddaughter. People will soon know my dear. You can't keep him…or her forever in the dark." Pinako remarked.

"What? Is there something I should know about. Riza?" Winry worriedly asked.

_Three nights ago. General Grumman dialed the number of his old friend Pinako in Resembool._

"_Pinako. Would you mind helping my granddaughter settling in your small and quiet town?"_

"_There's nothing wrong with that but may I ask why you old sock." Pinako said in a casual tone._

"_Well… If you must know, I'll be having my great-great precious grandchild soon!" Grumman said excitedly. After hearing those, Pinako suddenly heard a gunshot in the background._

"_Looks like your granddaughter thinks you shouldn't have said that."_

"_Well, everyone will soon know. And the world will soon see my precious grandchild." Pinako heard two gunshots this time._

"_So I guess it's that General Mustang's child then."_

"_OHHHH. How did you know my old crazy friend?"_

"_You've been practically selling your granddaughter in your chess escapades with that general. It is quite obvious he's your favorite, favorite enough to be your grandson-in-law. I would not dare to think you'll allow anyone to touch your granddaughter besides him. And if it wasn't Mustang, you would not be here right now in the phone with me. You'd be hunting the bastard who touched your granddaughter."_

"_You know me tooooo much Pinako." Grumman said with a hearty laugh._

"_I guess there's no wedding happening?"_

"_Why do you know so many things my old friend?" Grumman just gave a laugh._

"_Well knowing you, I would have received the wedding invitation already if there was one you fool." Pinako said irritably._

"_Sadly. There's none. My granddaughter wants to keep it very private. Mustang does not even have the slightest clue he's gonna have a child soon."_

"_I'm surprised you haven't told him and the rest of the world."_

"_I'm abiding by my granddaughter's wishes. She'll tell you the whole story. If she hears I'm telling you more, I might get shot for real. Elizabeth is already scary with her deadly accurate marksmanship and its even scarier because of her pregnancy hormones stuff."_

"_Geezer."_

"_But I'm sure one day they will leave happily ever after Pinako. We just have to leave it with the gods. "_

"_Or better yet, they should settle this mess like adults." Pinako remarked._

"_I'll be sending my granddaughter and great grandchild real soon. Take care of them!"_

_Pinako just banged the phone down. _

"_That geezer never changes. Good thing her granddaughter is nothing like him."_

"Winry. You see I'm pregnant. For two months now." Riza told Winry with an uncomfortable smile

"That's great news Riza! So the father will be here living with-"

"Winry, you will not tell anyone about this. I will say the same thing to Ed and Al." Pinako suddenly said.

"Wait. I don't understand. Why? Who is the father?"

"Just leave it at that." Pinako said.

"But-"

"Winry!" Pinako's voice raised.

"It's okay Pinako. Winry needs to know." Riza said. With that, Pinako said her goodbye and told Winry she'll wait for her outside.

"I'm with Mustang's child by accident. He does not want the child…and me. That's why I'm here to start a new life. I hope you understand. Please do not tell anyone." Winry can sense Riza is trying hard to fight back the tears, trying to remain in her calm usual self.

"I understand. You can count on me. I'll also make sure Ed and Al will not utter a word about it as well."

"Thanks Winry."

Winry shut the door behind her and exited the house to meet her grandmother. They were walking silently back to their own home.

"Grandma… Is this really okay?" Winry said sadly.

"We have to let them settle their own mess." Pinako just plainly replied.

"Make sure Ed will keep his mouth shut Winry. "Pinako reminded Winry.

Resembool. A peaceful place. A perfect place. Riza sat in her bed, petting Hayate who stared sadly at her. She knew the dog knew how she felt.

"I'm okay Hayate." She still said to the dog. Her tears were beginning to fall.

She was in a peaceful place, yet her heart didn't feel at peace. She was in a perfect place, but she felt everything was far from perfect. Did she hope that Roy would actually fall for her and raise a child with her? Of course she _hoped._ It was all hope. Dreams. Riza knew it can never happen.

Meanwhile in Central, Mustang was just staring right at his office window. Riza's departure bugged him every single second of his life. He was desperate for news- any news. Roy wanted to know where Riza was…and then what? He thought to himself. But that did not matter. All he wanted was to see her. He was content that Riza was always by his side as his lieutenant. He was simply content as he believe they would not be possible. How can she love someone like him who gave her nothing but pain and suffering?

Roy and Riza just stared at their own windows. They were both longing for each other and yet they think they cannot. They were both in a new setting- a new beginning- a beginning in a life without the other.


	9. Chapter 9 A New Royal Road Opened

Title: Paths

Genre: Drama, Romance.

Pairing: RoyxRiza

Rating: M

Disclaimer: *sigh I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. If I ever did... Well... Roy and Riza would have a seperate manga by now. ;)

Chapter 9: A NEW Royal Road Opened

"Falman. Any news?"

"I'm sorry Sir. But I cannot find any news about the lieutenant's whereabouts? Second Lieutenant Catalina will shoot me if she only could in the phone. Even she has no idea if she's in the East or somewhere else." Falman reported.

Roy has ordered Falman ever since Riza resigned to look for her whereabouts. It's been almost 6 months and still no single lead. But of course he was very suspicious of Rebecca. Riza's best friend in the Military and no single idea about where she is? Impossible. She was just very lucky to be stationed in the East. If Rebecca were here, Roy would threaten her every day just to get that information.

Little did he know that he can get that information from his subordinate Havoc. Havoc and Rebecca have been exchanging calls every time Rebecca gets a letter from RIza or if she gets to go visit her at Resembool. But of course Havoc did not mention anything in the office, no matter how sorry he felt for the Colonel.

Meanwhile in Resembool, General Grumman just arrived in Riza's house. He has been regularly visiting her granddaughter. But these last few weeks, he has been in Resembool for almost every three days. Riza's stomach was now big. Grumman wanted to make sure that his granddaughter and great grandchild will be okay.

"This is very annoying. You are almost here everyday. Why not just sleep here instead of going back and forth you geezer?" Pinako annoyingly said to Grumman.

They were in the living room with Riza while Winry is in the kitchen making tea and snacks.

"I still have some duties in the East Command you know." Grumman answered with his usual smile. "How are you Riza? Is my grandchild kicking?"

"Actually I feel him move more often in these past few days." Nervousness can be sensed in her voice, but it can also be seen that she is really excited and happy.

"Oh. You already know it's a boy?" Grumman excitedly asked.

"I just have it in my gut feel." Riza said with a smile.

"Do you have a name in mind already?' Winry asked as she brought and served the tea and snacks.

"I still don't know yet. But Christopher seems to be lingering in my mind."

"You are really bad with names Riza. " Pinako remarked as she looked at Hayate. Everyone just gave a laugh.

"Why do you call him Prince? If you are really sure my great grandchild will be a boy? A really fierce and simple name if you ask me." Grumman suggested.

"Well… He will be the prince in my life. " Riza answered. Grumman kept in his mind of course what Roy wanted to call his son. He hoped that he can help the two say the things they need to say.

Grumman left before the sunset.

Night came. Winry and Pinako went to sleep in the room beside Riza's. Riza was sitting in bed, her legs under the blanket. Lamp on as she's reading a book as usual before going to sleep. While she was reading, she suddenly felt a pain in her stomach. She tried to ignore it but it was just getting worse that she was already screaming. Winry and Pinako rushed to Riza as soon as they woke up hearing Riza's scream.

"Her water broke!" Winry exclaimed panicking.

"She's going to give birth soon. You should boil some water Winry."

2am in the morning, Hayate barked and Al opened the door and found Grumman standing in Riza's doorstep.

"How is my granddaughter? Where's my grandchild?" Grumman asked excited.

"They're both upstairs." Ed said.

"It's a boy sir!" Al informed the General with glee.

"Oho! I have a great grandson!" Grumman then rushed to Riza's room.

"Where's my grandson?!" Grumman immediately said as he barged inside his granddaughter's room.

"SHHHHH! You will wake him up!" Pinako warned the old man.

"Well grandfather… Here he is. Your great grandson." Riza said happily while looking at the sleeping handsome baby in her arms.

"He's got your nose and the color of your skin. And your great grandpa's looks." Grumman happily said.

"Poor child then." Pinako commented.

"He got Riza's amber eyes as well." Winry added.

"But I think our blood does not run that strong. Everything else is his father's already. The hair. The rest of his face." Grumman said.

Riza fully knew this. The moment she saw the baby, he really did look like a baby Mustang. There was still pain in her heart, yes. But the joy of finally seeing her son was even a greater feeling.

"So, did you name him already?" Grumman asked.

"I was just about to. Maybe I will call him Prince. Just like you suggested Grandfather.". Riza answered.

"My great grandson Prince. Great grandpa is soo happy to finally meet you!" Grumman blurted out with glee.

"By the way grandpa, how did you get here so quickly?" Riza asked.

"I was just about to board the train when one of the hotel staff rushed to my platform and told me that Ed called to inform me that you were about to give birth. But of course, it took me awhile to get a transportation as it was already dark." Grumman explained.

It was indeed a very tiring night for everyone. Meanwhile, miles away in Central city, Roy Mustang was lying in his bed, wide-awake. The only thing in his mind is Riza. Where is she? Why did she leave? He had no idea that somewhere in Resembool, Riza was carrying his son Prince who just looked like him. The woman he loves just has just given birth to his child.

弓子のノト (Yumiko's notes): So… Hello everyone. First. I have to apologize to everyone who is waiting for this fic. It has been *gulp* more than two years. SORRY! :( Well first, I was (and still am) busy with college. So I had a hard time finding time to write this. Second.. Well, there were not really a lot of demand for the story and FMA just ended. So… I lost hope in writing this.

ANYWAY. 2 years has passed and I hoped my writing has improved. Warning though, these two recent chapters are rushed. You see, I decided to continue because I received an email just days ago that the story just gained a new follower (to my surprise). Then, I read all of my fics here again. I just managed to say "Whoa! I wrote this?!" (not to brag). I just realized how much I loved writing and so here I am… continuing the story. SORRY AGAIN. :( Well, here are two chapters. Chap 10 is already in its works and its gonna be a flash forward chapter but really long…So… I will post it….depends on my sched.

So again. I'm so sorry for the neglect and the rushed two chapters. But I really want to thank the most recent follower of the story for making me realize why I joined FF in the first place. I hope you guys still leave your reviews, comments, violent reactions, etc. :)


End file.
